Der erste blickkontak Pat1
by Tomoki-Himi
Summary: It's about a relationship between Janeway and 7of9


Der 1 **__**

Der 1. Blickkontakt

, eine Story von Benjamin Peterhänsel

Wann begann dies alles, seit wann hatte sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle nur weil eine bestimmte Frau in ihrer Nähe ist? Nun es begann alles als die VOYAGER ein neues Mitglied in ihrer Crew begrüßte.

Es war eine Frau und sie kam von den Borg.

Es war 7 of 9.

Es begann nicht direkt mit dem ersten Kontakt auf dem Borgschiff, sondern mit dem ersten Blick den Kathryn Janeway auf die vollständig "reassimilierte" 7 of 9 warf.

"Oh Gott, diese Haare, dieses Gesicht, diese Augen und diese Figur", dachte Kathryn "Jetzt strahlen ihre Züge Selbstsicherheit und fast eine vulkanische Gefühllosigkeit und Kälte aus, aber als sie mit mir in der Sicherheitszelle war und in meinen Armen weinte, war sie sehr gefühlvoll, voller Emotionen und sogar verletzlich. Ich glaube sie so verletzlich zusehen, muß wohl so was wie Muttergefühle in mir geweckt haben." Nun standen sie sich im assimilierten Teil der Voyager gegenüber und 7 zeigte kaum Zeichen von Gefühlen. 

Als Kathryn den Frachtrum verließ, sagte 7 noch: "Rot." Kathryn dreht sich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht um. "Ihre Lieblingsfarbe war Rot." Kathryn lachte und ging zur Brücke und dachte "Gut sie beginnt sich zu erinnern. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

"Sie läßt uns wieder alleine wie sie es in der Sicherheitszelle getan hat. Was ist los mit uns, das wir immer traurig sind, wenn sie uns verläßt?" Dachte 7 nach dem Kathryn Janeway den Frachtraum verlassen hatte. Sie konnte sich die Gefühle die sie Cpt. Janeway entgegenbrachte einfach nicht erklären. Sie wußte einfach nicht was mit ihr los war. "Vielleicht mögen wir sie, weil sie die erste Person war, die uns half, nach dem wir vom Kollektiv getrennt waren, sie nahm uns in den Arm als wir weinten und..." dachte 7 und merkte wie sie müde wurde und einschlief. Plötzlich wurde sie von Alarm rot Sirenen und der Stimme des Comanders "7 of 9 und Captain Janeway bitte auf die Brücke!" Geweckt. 7 setzte sich in Bewegung und fragte sich was los war und warum gerade sie zur Brücke gerufen wurde. "Brücke!" Befahl sie dem Turbolift. Und als dieser hielt und sich die Tür öffnete, wollte 7 schon nach ohne da rauf geachtet zu haben wo sie war nach draußen treten doch schon kam ihr Captain Janeway mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Ihr ganzer Körper wirkte müde und abgespannt. "Sie sehen... müde aus Captain." Stellte 7 fest. "Oh, das bin ich auch," sagte Kathryn " ich habe seit fast 20 Stunden kein Auge mehr zu gemacht und wollte mich gerade hin legen als ich diese durchsage von Cmdr. Chakotay hörte. Wie geht es ihnen haben sie es geschafft sich etwas auszuruhen?" "Ja, daß haben wir Captain," bemerkte 7 " wir habe uns auch schon überlegt in welchen Department wir arbeiten möchten und auch sollten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß wir uns mit der "implantierten" Borgtechnolgie am besten auskenne und somit am Besten weißen, wie sie zu entferne ist, würden wir vorschlagen uns im Technikdepart zu beschäftigen, Captain." "Komisch, daß sie gerade jetzt davon spricht, wo ich sie gerade danach Fragen wollte," dachte Kathryn und sagte zu 7 of 9: "Gut, ich werde es mit Cmdr. Chakotay besprechen. Aber ich denke, daß nichts dagegen spricht." Nachdem der Captain seinen Satz beendet hatte, hielt der Turbolift an und die Tür öffnete sich, die beiden Passagiere traten auf die Brücke und Captain Janeway verlangte sofort nach einem Beriecht. "Wir sind auf eine uns nicht bekannte Sonde gestoßen und haben diese Nachricht über Subraum empfange," berichtete der erste Offizier während Tuvok die Nachricht abspielen ließ, die die Information enthielt das man im Begriff war das Territorium der Starlight Trains zu durchqueren. " Ich habe bereits Nilix gefragt was er davon hält, und was er über das Volk weiß. Er sagte, das er ab diesem Teil des Deltaquadranten nicht mehr viel wisse, da er 500 Lichtjahre vor den Grenzen des Borgteritoriums immer gestoppt habe um mit den Borg niemals in Konflikt zu geraten. Deshalb habe ich auch 7 of 9 auf die Brücke gebeten um sie nach dieser Sonde zu fragen," brachte Chakotay seinen beriecht zu ende und Kathryn wandte sich an 7 und fragte: " Was wissen sie darüber, 7." Und merkte das ihr der Spitzname für das neue Crewmitglied rausgerutsch war und wartet auf seine Reaktion. "Wir kennen diese Spezies unter der Kennzeichnung Spezies 7356. Sie sind was Technik und Intelligenz angeht mit der Föderation auf gleicher Höhe und eigentlich sehr friedliebend und an Vergnügen interessiert, wenn man aber ihr Territorium verletzt oder ihre Wünsche nicht beachtet, können sie sehr aggressiv werden. Ihre Körper sehn aus wie Humanoide Züge aus dem19.bis 21. Jahrhundert der Erde" Berichtet 7 of 9 und setzte noch den Satz:" Wer gab uns diesen Spitzname, er gefällt... mir." Nach. " Ich war es der ihnen diesen Spitznamen gab." Beantwortet Kathryn 7 frage und bemerkte: "Sie haben gerade MIR benutzt." "Das habe ich wohl," meinte 7 Janeway fragte: "Gibt es einen Weg um friedlich mit der Rasse zu reden?" "Ja, Sie müssen die Sonde rufen und Ihre friedlichen Absichten beteuern," antwortet 7. "Gut," sagte Kathryn und wandte sich Tuvok, dem sie befahl eine Subraum Nachricht mit dem Text: Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Förderations Raumschiff Voyager. Ich Sie um die Genehmigung bitten Ihr Territorium durchqueren zu dürfen. Captain Janeway ende. rauszuschicken gab. Bald darauf meldete sich ein Vertreter der Starlight Trains. Er stellte sich als Rusty und wollte mit Kathryn sprechen und Fragte 

sie:" Warum wollen sie unser Territorium durchqueren?" "Nun," sagte Cpt. Janeway "wir sind ca. 75000 Lichtjahre von unserer Heimat entfernt und der schnellste Weg führt uns direkt durch ihr Territorium. Ich bitte Sie dringend uns passieren zu lassen." "Glauben Sie das wir Sie ohne Kontrolle durch unseren Raum fliegen lassen?" "Nein, natürlich nicht, wenn Sie es wünschen könnten Sie uns mit einem Schiff eskortieren," entgegnete Janeway. "Gut, aber was wäre Ihre Gegenleistung?" fragte Rusty "Wir habe Bücher, und Spiele, die wir ihnen gerne überlassen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind,"antwortet Cpt. Janeway. Rusty schloß kurz die Augen und teilte dem Captain der Voyager mit: " Wir sind einverstanden. Halten sie Ihre Position und warten sie auf uns. Starlight Trains ende," damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. 

Ein Woche hatte man die Voyager warten lassen und Kathryn wollte schon wieder die Sonde rufen als Tuvok ihr meldete: " Ein fremdes Schiff nähert sich, Captain. Captain, es ruft uns."

"Auf den Schirm", befahl Janeway. Auf dem Sichtschirm der Voyager erschien das Gesicht von Rusty "Bitte entschuldigen Sie das wir sie warten ließen, aber das war noch ein Test, um zusehen wie Sie auf Unpünktlichkeit reagieren, denn so können wir sehen wie friedlich oder aggressiv eine Rasse ist. Aber nun können wir starten, wenn Sie nichts da gegen haben Captain Janeway." Nachdem Cpt. Janeway keine Einwende und eine Einladung zum Abendessen gegenüber der Crew des anderen Schiffes aussprach, die diese annahmen flogen sie los.

Während Cpt. Janeway ihre Unterhaltung mit Rusty hatte, war 7 unterwegs zum Quartier von Comander Chakotay, sie hatte die eine Woche, die sie warteten dazu genutzt, um ein paar Freundschaften zuschließen und sie hatte jeden abend mit Kathryn zu abend gegessen, und es schien als seien sich 7 und Cpt. Janeway immer näher gekommen und als hätten sie viel Spaß gehabt. Sie betätigte den Türmelder von Chacotays Quartier und als sie ein kurzes: "Herein", von Chakotay hörte trat sie ein. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Lt. Paris in den Armen von einem gewissem Comander sah, um ehrlich zu sein, sie war sprachlos. Nachdem sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, stammelte sie: "Äh... Entschuldigen Sie äh ... . Ich äh wußte nicht, das sie äh.. gerade äh beschäftigt sind Comander. Vielleicht sollte ich später noch mal wieder kommen." Sie wollte sich umdrehen um den Raum zu verlassen, als sie die sanfte Stimme Chakotays hörte, der sagte:" Aber nicht doch, ich glaube sie wollten etwas wichtiges mit mir besprechen," und zu Paris gewandt: " würdest du uns bitte allein lassen Tom ich komme dann gleich zu dir in dein Quartier." "Ja ist gut," sagte Tom und ging. "In der letzten Zeit habe ich bemerkt, daß in 7 Gesicht eine immer größer werdende Verwirrung zu erkennen ist, ich frage mich ob es etwas mit den allabendlichen Essen mit Kathryn zu tun hat. Na vielleicht will sie ja jetzt mit mir darüber sprechen." Er fragte 7 nach den Grund für ihren Besuch, und 7 antwortete: " Seit Captain Janeway ach ich meine Kathryn mich in der Sicherheitszell besuchte und mich tröste als ich ... weinte, weiß ich nicht mehr was mit mir los ist. Sobald sie in meiner Nähe ist rast mein Herz wie wild und meine Hände werden feucht von Schweißausbrüchen und ich habe so ein Kribbeln im Bauch und sobald sie wider weg ist, bin ich traurig und deprimiert. Können Sie mir sagen was mit mir los ist?" "Mhm," begann Chakotay, "ich kann es zwar nicht 100%ig sagen, aber ich glaube sie sind verliebt in Kathryn." Er war sich der Bedeutung dessen was er sagte bewußt. "Sie könnten recht haben," meinte 7 und plötzlich blitzte eine Erinnerung auf. Sie sah sich mit einem Mädchen von der Station, wo sie vor ihrer Assimilierung mit ihren Eltern gelebt hatte, und sie fühlte das selbe, was sie fühlte, wenn sie Kathryn gegenüber stand. Dann sah sie sich mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprechen und hörte die Worte ihrer Mutter: "Du hast dich in Joann VERLIBT, meine Kleine und ich glaube, du solltest es ihr sagen." Die Stimme von Chakotay holte sie in die Gegenwart "Ist mit ihnen alles o.k.?" fragt der Comander. "Ja, ja alles o.k., ich habe mich gerade nur an ein Gespräch mit meiner Mutter erinnert, und ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe, danke für dieses Gespräch Comander," antwortet 7 und verließ den Raum. Sie ging zum Lift und befahl ihm zur Brücke zu fahren. Alls sie auf die Brücke der Voyager kam, suchte sie nach Kathryn, die wie immer in ihrem Stuhl in der Mitte des Kontrollraumes saß. Sie ging zu ihr und sagte: "Kann ich mit ihnen sprechen, es ist privater Natur." "Natürlich 7, lassen Sie uns in meine Bereitschaftsraum gehen." An Tuvok gewandt sagte sie: " Sie haben die Brücke Mr. Tuvok." Und die beiden Frauen setzten sich in Bewegung. Als sie im Bereitschaftsraum standen, fing 7 of 9 an zu erzählen, was mit ihr los war und schloß mit den Worten: " ...ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt Kathryn." Sie beobachtete Kathryn und war von ihrer Reaktion überrascht. Kathryn fing an zu lächeln und erzählte, was mit ihr im Frachtraum geschehen war und was sie seit dem für 7 empfand, sie beendete die Erzählung mit: " ... ich hatte nur nicht den Mut es ihnen," "Dir!" verbesserte 7, " Dir zu erzählen, bis jetzt." "Kathryn, Sie," " Du," unterbrach Kathryn die Ex-Borg, " Du weißt ja nicht, was es mir bedeutet das von Dir zu hören," meinte 7 und plötzlich lagen sich die beiden Frauen in den armen und küßten sich leidenschaftlich, es war ein befreiender Kuß. 

Auf einmal hörten sie den Türmelder. Sie ließen sich los, strafften ihre Uniformen und Kathryn bat den Gast herein. Als dann Tuvok eintrat, konnte er schon in Janeways Blick sehen, was gerade passiert war und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine vulkanische Logik verbot ihm nach zu fragen. Darum kam er direkt zur Sache und erinnerte den Captain an das Essen das in ca.1 Stunde beginnen sollte und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum. "Dann haben wir also noch eine Stunde bis zum Essen," sagte Kathryn, "Komm, wir gehen in mein Quartier, dort können wir überlegen, was wir machen, ob wir eine Beziehung aufbauen sollen, und wenn ja, ob wir es offen machen oder nicht." Sie gingen in das Quartier des Kapitän' s , wo sie 1 ganzer Stunde miteinander sprachen. Während des Gesprächs kamen sie zu den Schluß, daß sie eine Beziehung ausbauen sollten und sie offen leben sollten , egal was passieren sollte oder wie die Besatzung Voyager diese Beziehung aufnehmen würde.

Nach dem Gespräch gingen die beiden zum Essen mit dem Vertreter Starlight Trains.

Während des Essens, warfen sich der Captain und 7 Blicke zu, die jeder Hobbypsychiater als Blicke der Verliebtheit interpretieren konnte. 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in das Quartier des Captains und setzten sich auf die Couch, als Kathryn plötzlich die Idee hatte aufs Holodeck zugehen und dort mit 7 eine ihrer Holoromane zu erleben. Sie gingen also zum Holodeck und Kathryn befahl: "Computer, lade Janeway 7!" "7," fragte 7 of 9 überrascht. "Ja, ich muß Dir gestehen, ich habe nicht vor mit dir eine Roman zu "erlebe", sondern ich möchte Dir einen der romantischsten Flecken im Universum zeigen. Den Strand der Nordseeküste in den Niederlanden der Erde beim Sonnenuntergang, und danach die Dünen in der Nacht, aber nur wenn Du es möchtest." "Ja," antwortete 7, "mit Dir würde ich es mir gerne ansehen."

"Das Programm ist jetzt bereit, Sie können Jetzt eintreten", meldete die stimme des Computers.

Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, hatten sie noch ein Stück zu gehen, bis sie an dem Punkt, von dem sie den Sonnenuntergang zusehen wollten ankamen.

Als die Sonne so langsam ihren Weg zur Südhalbkugel der Erde antrat, geriet 7 ins schwärme, und meinte, daß es wunderschön und romantisch sei. 

Als die Sonne unter gegangen waren und der Vollmond immer höher stieg und die beiden so da lagen, erinnerte 7 sich an eine Legende. Diese Legende erzählte, daß wenn Frauen nackt im licht des Vollmonds baden sich ihre Kraft und ihre Schönheit sich regenerieren würden.

Sie gab ihr Wissen an Kathryn weiter und sah sie fragend an. Der Captain nickte und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Wasser, zogen sich aus und gingen nackt ins Wasser um zu schwimmen. 

Als 7 aus dem Wasser gehen wollte, kam Kathryn an geschwommen stellte sich vor 7, nahm sie in die Arme, zog sie an sich heran und küßte sie voller Leidenschaft. Als sie sich wieder losließen, gingen die zwei an "Land".

Dies mal war es 7 die ihre Freundin küßte, auch dieser Kuß war leidenschaftlich, nur dies mal gingen Sie weiter.

Am nächsten morgen wurde 7 von Vogelgezwitscher geweckt und freute sich in den armen von Kathryn auf zu wachen. 

Kathryn war immer noch am schlafen, nach so einer Nacht, war es ja auch kein Wunder.

Da 7 ihre Kahtryn nicht wecken wollte (sie wußte, daß der Captain heute "frei" hatte) leget sie sich wieder hin und schaute Ihrer Freundin beim Schlafen zu.


End file.
